


Fun times

by TripleZero



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleZero/pseuds/TripleZero
Summary: Jack and his wife spend some quality time together.





	Fun times

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, not edited much. 
> 
> For my raccoon.

Felicity rolls her hips slowly, watching Jack's mouth drop open as her muscles squeeze around him. She grins and moves her hand down to finger her clit, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. "Suck on my tit," she purrs as she leans down to present him with her perky breasts. She loves having him under him, trussed up and bare and all for her pleasure.  
  
Jack whimpers softly as Felicity rocks faster and clenches harder around him. Her rule is he has to wait until she tells him to come and tonight she is taking her sweet time fucking herself on his cock. Being presented with a task for his mouth is a blessing and he latches onto one lovely nipple and puts as much focus as he can into teasing her. He wants to reach up and run his hands all over her lovely body but all he can do is strain against the ropes tying him down.  
  
Felicity giggles and moans as Jack's tongue swirls around her nipple and his teeth nip gently at it. "Oh, god, Honey. Keep doing that." She rocks her hips faster, moves her fingers faster. Soon, she feels her orgasm coming on. "Once I come, you may come for me." Her free hand moves from the bed next to him up to his hair, pulling his head harder against her breast as her orgasm builds.   
  
Being pulled up against Felicity's breast cuts off Jack's breath for a moment until she comes and her back arches away enough for him to breath again. He moans loudly as his own orgasm slams through him. He tugs at his bonds as he tries to bury himself even deeper into her tight heat. He pants harshly against her breast as they both come down from their blissful highs.   
  
"Good boy," she pants and uses her hand in his hair to tug his head away from her breast so she can press him down fully onto the bed and kiss him. When his tongue tries to delve into her mouth she clenches hard around him, earning her a gasp and entry into his mouth instead. Jack jerks as his cock is squeezed almost painfully, but then Felicity is slipping her tongue into his mouth and distracting him from how overly sensitive his is. She giggles as her tongue teases at his. He cannot help but grin when she giggles - he loves the sound of her laugh. And gently, lazily his tongue teases back.   
  
The kiss lasts for a good while, their tongues lazily caressing each other. Finally, Felicity pulls back with a wicked smirk. "You should clean up the mess you made." She winks and pulls off his cock so that she can move up his body and straddle his head.   
  
Jack licks his lips as Felicity moves up to sit on his face. It does not take any more encouragement than her lowering herself down for Jack to flick his tongue out and tease her clit. The curse that leaves her mouth and her body jerking draw a grin from Jack and he quickly moves down to lick his way into her dripping slit before she can say anything. The taste of his cum mixed with her slick is a strange but heady taste.   
  
She almost admonishes him for tonguing at her clit but then he is darting his tongue into her and curling it to lick his cum from her and words abandon her. Her hips rock of their own accord against his lips. She brings both hands down to tangle in his hair. "Oh, god." She decides to make things easier for him by clenching and pushing more cum out for him.   
  
Jack moans quietly as more of his seed slides down his tongue. He does not care much for the taste of himself but the fact that it is mixed with Felicity's juices is a sexy thought. Her fingers begin to card through his hair and draw a shiver from Jack. His eyes close for a brief moment in contentment at the feeling of her fingers in his hair and her slick pussy against his mouth.   
  
Felicity briefly considers riding Jack's face until she comes again but looking down at the way his eyes close like a content cat makes her want to curl up next to him and have his whole body pressed against hers. With a sigh she pulls up and rolls off him. She pats him on the chest when he looks up at her, startled. "You did good, Honey, but let's get cleaned up, hmm? I want to cuddle now," she says as she begins to untie him.   
  
Jack stretches his limbs as they are freed and reaches up to pull her against him. He hums softly in agreement. "Yes, please," he murmurs when she tugs at him to get him off the bed. They stumble towards the bathroom on shaky legs and skip the full shower in favor of rinsing off quickly so that they can get back to bed. Once they are back in bed, Jack stretches out next to Felicity, nuzzling against her neck and breasts while her arms come up around him and tangle in his hair. It is not long before they are both sound asleep. 


End file.
